Heal Me
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare Edwards is in the hospital due to a car accident.  After having open heart surgery, she is forced to stay in the hospital for a month under Mr. Eli Goldsworthy's care.  Will Clare find comfort in Eli.  Healing?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here it goes. New story time. Please review because I need to know if you guys like it or not. All my stories start as one shots, and I use how much feedback I get to decided whether or not to go on. So tell me. Yay or nay? I love you guys!

Clare's POV: 

Sirens. They were everywhere. Doctors surrounded me and my mom. I can't tell you what happened. Because I don't know.

, , , , , , , , , , , ,

Eli's POV:

The most beautiful, fragile, blue eyed girl was just rushed into my hospital in need of open heart surgery. She looked so broken on the stretcher, beautiful, but broken.

, , , , , , , , ,

Clare's POV:

I woke up with a massive headache, in white walled room. Where am I? How did I get here?

I looked up to find a gorgeous emerald eyed, dark haired boy sitting by my bed. He was dressed in doctor's attire. Shit! I'm in the hospital.

The boy smiled at me, "How are you feeling Clare?"

I tried to sit up a little but it wasn't working, "How do you know my name?"

He handed me a bottle of water. I gladly took it. He began to explain, "I take it you don't remember. My name is Eli, Eli Goldsworthy. I'm the doctor's assistant. You see Clare; you got into a car accident. You and your mom. She's fine, but you, you were having heart troubles. We had to do open heart surgery, but you will recover. Until you do, the next month you will spend here, healing. And I will be watching out for you."

I blushed a little. It was no lie, he was very attractive. And a month away from home, I couldn't complain. Though I was eighteen, and I could leave whenever I wanted, I wanted to finish my year at Degrassi before leaving my mess of a family behind.

I looked into Eli's eyes, "I guess I can handle a month here. I mean the white walls and sexy blue gowns are to die for."

Eli chuckled lightly before flashing the most breath taking smirk I had ever seen, "I like your sarcasm Ms. Edwards. This shall be a fun month."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I feel awful for not updating in like forever! Sine this is the second chapter of a new story I hope you guys didn't forget about it. I love you guys and I hope you like this story. **What I need to know is do you guys want this relationship to develop slow or fast? Show they become boyfriend girlfriend before or after they have sex?** Please let me know and don't forget to review! I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

I woke up the next day to find Eli sleeping in the chair next to my bed. That's weird; I swore he left before I fell asleep. But no, here he was, sleeping.

Eli yawned as he opened his eyes, "Morning Miss Edwards."

I giggled, "My name is Clare."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh I know, but Miss Edwards, it's….sexier." Eli flashed me a smirk!

Damn! He was so cute! How can I resist that smirk, "Sexier? Really Eli? Isn't there a rule about flirting with your patients?"

Eli chuckled, "Who says I'm flirting?"

Eli's POV:

Flirting with Clare was even more fun than I expected. I look forward to doing it every single day. Lucky for me Clare is my first and only priority. Apparently they don't trust assistants with riskier patients, but no complaints here.

I decided I need more time with Clare, and I'm bored, so I can't imagine how she feels laying in a stupid hospital bed.

I grab my DVD case from Morty (my hearse) and a bag of chocolate covered pretzels from the gift shop. Those were the ultimate test, if Clare didn't like chocolate pretzels she was not the girl for me.

When I get up to Clare's room, she was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. I guess I was right; she must be bored out of her mind.

"Hmm Mmm." I clear my throat at the door.

Clare's head snaps over to me, "Eli? Hey."

I smile and sit down on the chair next to her bed, "Hey Clare."

She smiled back at me, "What are you doing here?"

I faked gasped, "Not happy to see me?"

Clare giggled, "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and moved to sit on the side of her bed, "I figured you would be a little bored."

"And you're your idea of good entertainment?" She smirked back at me.

I clutched my heart, "Ouch blue eyes that might have left a hole."

Clare raised her eyebrow, "Blue eyes?"

I nodded, "You have pretty blue eyes."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"So how about a movie?" I asked.

"We can't leave?" Clare asked.

I nodded, "But we can watch a DVD." I smirked.

Clare blushed, "Oh, um yeah, I knew that."

I rolled my eyes, "Is that a yes?"

She nodded eagerly, "What movie?"

I picked up the box and handed it to her, "Twilight?" She giggled.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You like this movie?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "You're funny. No, I saw your copy of Fortnight that your friend brought you, the short Indian one? I figured you liked vampires. But we can watch something different?"

Clare smiled widely, "No way! I love this movie!"

I chuckled, "How old are you again? Like fifteen?"

She rolled her eyes, "Funny. But no, I'm eighteen."

I nodded, "Good to know."

"So are you going to tell me how old you are?" She questioned.

"I'm twenty three." I tell her.

She nods, "Twenty three huh? Still legal."

I raise an eyebrow, "And why does it matter if this is legal?"

Clare smirked, "You tell me."

Clare's POV:

Eli was so funny. The whole movie he was making Edward imitations and every time I laughed he put on his best Dracula impression so he could threaten to "Suck my blood."

I had a really good time with Eli today. I hate to think it will be over in a month.

"Well Clare, it was fun watching this with you, but I should get going." He says.

I guess he doesn't want to be with me as much as I want to be with him. I sigh, "Oh okay, bye."

He chuckles, "I'm just kidding Clare, relax blue eyes, like it or not I'm here with you for the next month."

I blushed, "I knew that!"

Eli rolled his eyes at me, "You do need to go to sleep though or my boss might throw a fit. You need your rest in order to recover."

I sighed, "I'm not tired."

Eli smirked, "What? Do you want me to read you a story?"

Yes! No. Yes! No. Maybe. Yes! "Um no, don't be silly."

Eli rolls his eyes, "Scoot over."

I scoot over in bed and Eli climbs in next to me. He slings an arm around my shoulder, "Once upon a time in far, far, well actually no, in a close land, there was a beautiful blue eyed girl who had just been in a tragic accident."

Eli tapped my nose and I giggled as he continued, "You see, lucky for this girl her beautiful face survived just fine, but her super big heart had some trouble."

I blushed as Eli ruffled my hair, "Everyone one worried about the gorgeous girl, but when the sexy doctor Eli came into the picture and fixed her up, everyone thanked him with a big hug!"

I giggled, "Eli!"

He rolled his eyes and opened his arms, "I said everyone thanked him that includes too beautiful girl. Get over here blue eyes."

I couldn't resist, I curled into his arms and pressed my face into his chest, "Wait! I thought you said you were an assistant."

Eli held me tighter, "Shhhhhh don't spoil the story. You know I'm the hero."

I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

Eli sat back and brought me with him, "Don't ruin my happy ending."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So today my friends made me break up cookies so I am feeling better. Still I have finals so my writing might show my stress. Anyway, I'm going to get on with the story. I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

Early the next morning I tried to stretch, but then I realized Eli was holding me. He stayed the night! I couldn't help but smile in his chest.

I pressed my face into him and he awoke, "Hey there blue eyes."

"Oh um hey Eli." I blushed.

He smirked, "You're cute in the morning."

"Shut up!" I giggled.

"I'm serious, the bed head looks quiet sexy." He chuckled.

I shoved him, "This is my bed, I can kick you out."

He rolled his eyes, "Hmmm a hospital bed isn't exactly prime real estate, I can do better."

"Fine, go then." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He began to stroke my hair, "Relax blue eyes, did I mention that the most beautiful blue eyed girl happens to be lying in the bed with me."

I blushed deeper, "The most beautiful blue eyed girl huh?"

He shrugs, "Well you're no ugly duckling."

"And you're no prince charming." I smirked.

Eli clutched his heart, "Ouch blue! That really hurt my self-esteem."

I rolled my eyes, "You'll get over it."

"And you my dear need your meds." He hopped out of bed and pulled on his jacket, "I'll be back."

I whined, "No… I don't want to!"

"Put your big girl panties on."

Eli came back a few minutes later with my meds and a spare change of his clothes.

I raised an eyebrow, "Extra clothes?"

"For you. I know dude clothes aren't the best thing, but I don't really have any floral dresses lying around."

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for the clothes, "Thank you."

"Uh uh, no way, meds first." He held back the clothes and handed me my meds and a water bottle, "Drink up baby doll."

I took my pills quickly and reached for the clothes, but Eli held them back, "Eliiiiiii…."

"Cllllllllaaaaaarrreee…." He whined back at me.

I pouted, "Please?"

He rolled his eyes and handed over the clothes, "Fine."

I waited for Eli to step out but he just stood there. Smoldering, "Eli, can you step out?"

"But Clare! I want to watch the show." He smirked.

I blushed and pointed at the door, "Go."

He nodded and walked out, "Fine. Spoil my fun."

Eli's POV:

Later on that afternoon I was sitting up on Clare's bed with her as she flipped through a magazine and I watched the television. My arm was slung around her shoulder as she rested on my chest.

I loved spending time with her, even when we didn't talk her presence made me smile.

"Eli?" Clare muttered.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes, "Stop staring at me, it's creepy."

I blushed slightly, "Sorry was I staring?"

Clare nodded, "Yes."

"Well it's not my fault you're gorgeous." I smiled.

She blushed, "Ha ha."

"I'm not laughing." I stated.

She looked questioningly, "What?"

"You are gorgeous Clare." I tell her.

"Thank you, your quiet handsome yourself." She giggled.

I smiled and pulled her tight to me, "You look nice in my clothes."

"Oh um thanks, they smell nice…" She mumbled.

"Oh really?" I ask.

She nodded as she pressed her face to my chest and inhaled, "They smell like you."

I leaned down to kiss her forehead, "You're too cute."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Eli kissed my cheeks and my nose, "Cute."

"You know you are entirely too old for me write?" She pointed out.

I nodded, but then smirked, "You know I entirely don't care. We five years is nothing."

Clare covered my mouth with her hand, "No! Don't say that, you'll sound like a pedo!"

I licked her hand and she removed it, "Seriously it's legal therefore its fine."

She nods.

"So are you still in high school or are you in college?" I ask her.

"I go to the local high school, Degrassi? For the next few months." She tells me.

I smiled, "I used to go there!"

She smiled, "Really?"

I nodded eagerly, "Is Simpson still around?"

She giggled, "Yes! That man has been there forever."

"What about Dawes?" I ask.

She smiled, "My favorite English teacher."

"Mine too!" I yelled.

She cringed and my excitement dropped, "Sorry. But seriously she is great."

Clare nodded eagerly, "I know she's awesome!"

I looked down at Clare and I just smiled. She was good. Really good. Great even. I leaned down and pressed my nose to hers to give her and Eskimo kiss. Clare blushes, "You're a sap."

I shrugged, "Your fault."

Clare wrapped her arms around my torso, "You're warm."

I kissed her hair, "Hmmm."

She traced her fingers on my chest, "Eliiiijaaaah." She stretched out every syllable. It was really sexy.

I placed a soft kiss on her palm before taking her hand in mine, "You are quiet the beautiful one miss Clare."

Clare looked up at me, "Eli?"

"Hmmm." I muttered.

"Why don't you just kiss me already?" She asked.

"I did." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "Everywhere but my lips."

I blush, "Do you want me to?"

She shakes her head, "Now no. The moment is lost. But later, later is optional."

I nodded and resumed kissing her precious face, "You're something special Clare Edwards."

She looked in my eyes and shifted to kiss my chin, "You, you Elijah are a mystery. I can't wait to figure you out."

"Good luck." I whispered.

Clare yawned and I hoped out of bed, "I'll be right back."

Clare's face dropped, but I kissed her nose, "Pajamas Clare, I just need to change."

Clare blushed, "Oh okay."

I slid out of the room and changed quickly before hoping back in bed with her. I pulled her to rest on my chest so I could play with her cinnamon curls, "Good night Clare."

"Goodnight, Eli."

A/N: Reviews? Yes?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I have really been writing my brains out today! I know the next four weeks are going to be crazy busy but I will try to get a lot of updates in. I will try to update all my stories on my free days. Hey while I'm at it, is anyone a Gigantic fan? I have been watching the show all day and I just can't find any part of it that is good. Sorry to Gigantic fans, but I had to get it out there. Anyway I love you guys and please don't forget to leave a lovely review!

Eli's POV:

Three A.M. It was three A.M. and all I wanted to do was stay up and stroke Clare's cinnamon curls. Damn, I was truly pathetic, but she was truly beautiful.

In the middle of my ministrations I did not notice Clare's big blue eyes flutter open, "Eli…?"

I smiled, "Hey why are you awake?"

She sat up a bit and stretched her arms, "I kind of need to…pee." She blushed a deep red.

I nodded and got off the bed, reaching up to help her down. She smiles, "Thank you."

I smiled back at her, "You are quite welcome."

She starts to walk out of the room and I follow her. She turns around and sees me following her, "Stalker much Goldsworthy?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wish Edwards. As much as I like you I think you're forgetting it's also my job to look after you."

Clare smirked, "I knew you liked me!"

Oh oops, "Oh ummm I didn't mean to-"

She cut me off, "No need to explain."

We walked to the bathroom and I took Clare's hand. Unfortunately for me, the bathroom was only down the hall so I had to release her hand. I felt awkward asking, "Do you need any help?"

Clare looked at the ground and blushed, "No…umm yeah I'll be fine."

I nodded, "So I'll just wait out here?" I said but it came out like a question.

Clare hesitated for a second but nodded, "Yeah I'll just be a minute."

I waited outside and after ten minutes she still hadn't come out. I knocked on the door, "Hey Clare?"

No response. I knocked again, "Clare are you okay?"

No response. I pushed on open the door, "Cl-"

Oh my God.

A/N: What happened to Clare? Review if you want to know….


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! So I was going to be awful and make you guys wait a few days before I updated this, but I couldn't resist. Like I have said many times, reviews are like magic! They gave me a ton of inspiration to update tonight! I love you guys so much and thank you for the amazing reviews! Please keep it up! I love you!

Eli's POV:

Oh my God! Clare! She was completely passed out on the bathroom floor.

I ran over to her and shook her fragile body, "Clare? Clare you have to wake up!"

She did not respond. She just laid there. I started to panic. I checked her heartbeat and she was still breathing thank God. But she was out.

I pulled out my phone and called the doctor. He picked up, "Eli what the hell!"

"Clare passed out!" I scoffed.

"What?" He screamed.

I started to pace, "She said she had to pee, and she went in by herself, and she-she didn't come out so I went in and- and she- she's on the floor and she won't- she won't wake up."

I heard him running out the door, "Get her back to the bed, and make sure she keeps breathing I'm on my way."

"Thank you." And I hung up.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

I scooped Clare off the bathroom floor and carried her back to her bed. When I set her down I crawled into bed with her and I hoped my body heat would help her. I wondered when she passed out.

"Clare….please wake up…" I whispered.

No response. I pressed my hand to her heart and it was still beating. Shit! What could be wrong?

I press a kiss to her heartbeat, "Please Clare…" My voice and I realized I was crying. I didn't want anything to happen to this girl. She was beautiful and perfect, and I like her. I want her to be mine.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The doctor finally came in and he looked at me, "Is she still breathing?"

I nodded, "For now yeah, can you tell what's wrong?"

He nodded, "She's healthy, we already know that, I'm gonna give her and IV, and monitor her breathing and her heart rate."

He hooked Clare up to a big machine and then sat down on a chair by the bed, "She'll be okay son, she just needs some assistants."

I nodded, "You sure?"

"I think she was dehydrated, how often is she drinking water?" He asked.

I shrugged, "She has a few sips with her pills."

He threw his hands up in the air, "Really? Elijah Goldsworthy what are they teaching you in that school of yours?"

"Shit, this is my fault?" I asked as my tears continued to flow.

The doctor shook his head, "Just don't let it happen again."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

I woke up the next day and I didn't remember anything. Where was Eli? Why wasn't he with me?

I looked around the room and I was attached to an IV. Eli and my doctor were laying the chairs by my bed and they were fast asleep. I tried to sit up, but I felt week.

Eli snapped out of his sleep, "Clare… Clare!"

He jumped up from his seat and hugged me, "Oh my God! You woke up!"

I hugged him tight to me and pulled him into the bed with me. He held me close to him as I whispered, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked.

I shook my head as I pulled his big hand into my small one, "No. I remember falling asleep with you last night, but after that…not so much."

Eli pressed his lips to my head, "You woke up, and you had to pee so I walked you to the bathroom. I waited but you didn't come out, so I came in…..I found you... You passed out and I freaked out. You were dehydrated. I called the doctor and this IV helped I guess."

I smiled, "Thank you, for taking care of me."

Eli shook his head, "If I took care of you this wouldn't have happened."

I shook my head, "This is NOT your fault."

"No, it is, but Clare, you know, you know this is more than my job right? I care about you." He confessed, but he looked scared.

I smiled and blushed a bit, "Yeah I know."

Eli held my close to his chest and I felt his heart rate speed up as he asked, "Do you care about me?"

I giggled, "No, I just let you sleep in the same bed with me, and hug me, and kiss my face because it's fun."

Eli rolled his eyes, "No, it's because I'm sexy."

I shoved my back against his chest, "There's the Eli I know and like."

Eli smirked, "Ha! You admitted it!"

"But you already knew." I stated.

Eli smiled and turned my face to look at him, "Your amazing Clare."

I opened my mouth but Eli gently pressed his lips to mine. All the sudden things were perfect.

His lips were soft and he gently cupped my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Eli flipped us over, my IV's ripping from my arms, but it didn't matter. Eli moved his hands down and gently intertwined his fingers with mine. His lips parted as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I gladly opened my mouth for him as my tongue danced against his. Our kiss was sweet and passionate and I could feel our connection growing stronger.

Eli broke the kiss when we needed breathe, "That was amazing."

I nodded eagerly as I crawled into his lap and looked up at him. His eyes met mine, and it was a moment. A perfect moment. Until…

"Clare…?"

A/N: Who wants Clare? I'll give you a hint, Eli didn't say her name


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So I am so excited that I already have 50 reviews! It's seriously amazing, thank you guys so much! Reviews really do keep me going. **So I'm thinking 70 reviews for the next update?** That's do able right? I'd say so. Anyway, I love you guys so much and please don't forget to leave a review!

Also, tell me something crazy about yourself! I'd really love to get to know who is the person behind the review, so just throw in one fact about you while you're at it. Yes? Awesome!

Also just an update, The Unexpected, A World of Wonder, and That Summer so far will not be receiving updates. I just need a few more reviews to get there, so let's get to it? Yes?

Eli's POV:

I just kissed Clare and I swear it was the best kiss I have ever had! But then when I was going in for another one, some dude came in, "Clare?"

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

Peter? What was he doing here?

I got up from Eli and hugged him, "Hey Peter! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me, "Darcy would probably kill me if I didn't check on you. Plus I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Eli cleared his throat, "Maybe I should go."

"No, no, don't be silly!" I say as I walk over to the bed and bring him to Peter, "Eli, this is Peter, my sister's husband. Peter this is Eli my…. The doctor's assistant." I stuttered.

Eli let out a sigh of relive as he shook Peter's hand, "Hey dude, I'm Eli, I'm Clare's boyfriend, and she just didn't know it until now."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Eli nodded, "You didn't think I'd just kiss you and leave it as that?"

I shook my head, "I hoped you wouldn't."

Peter cleared his throat, "So how are you?"

"I'm getting better." I say.

Eli shakes his head, "No, she passed out this morning. So she needs to lie down." Eli scolded me as he put me back in the bed.

Peter chuckled, "I should go, and Darcy needs me home."

I nodded, "Well I'll see you soon?"

He nodded and hugged me quickly, "By Clare, nice to meet you Eli." Peter started walking out, but stopped and spun around, "I forgot one thing, if you hurt my Clare, I will have to rip your nuts off."

And he left.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

Clare was playing with my finger as I held her in her hospital bed. We had been laying her for hours just kissing and giggling and flirting, it was really light, but it was nice. I smiled down at her as she nipped at the tips of my fingers, "So are we really dating?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Of course."

Clare buried her face in my chest, and just giggled.

I kissed her beautiful curls, "So are you happy baby girl?"

She nodded in my chest, "Very happy actually."

"I'm glad you're happy, I'm happy too. I am the luckiest guy out there." I pulled her up a bit so her head was tucked between my nest and my shoulder.

She looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes and pouted, "No, I love your chest, it's warm." She pouted as she shifted back down to rest her face on my chest.

I chuckled at how cute she was at times. It made me think about how young she was. We were five years apart and I guess to some that would be a gaping hole. But to me all that really mattered was that she was legal. And she was, so it didn't matter to me. Or to her. That's all that matters right?

I leaned down and kissed her upper back, "Clare does our age bother you?"

"No." She responded quickly as she went back to kissing my chest.

I smiled, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "You're interrupting me." She glared but went back to kissing me.

I rolled my eyes, "I need to change if you want me to stay."

She sighed and pressed one more peck on my clothed chest before I went to change. I went into the hall and since no one else was staying this late, I stripped off my shirt and put on a pair of sweat pants. I decided to just leave my shirt off since it was hot.

When I reentered the room I smirked to find Clare sitting on the bed wearing pink short shorts and a black tank top. She looked amazing.

I climbed into her with her and hugged her body to mine, "Nice pajamas."

She blushed and pulled the covers up to her chin, "Shut up."

I kissed her cheek, "You are so cute."

She blushed and pushed the covers back down, "You make me happy Eli."

"You make me happy too my dear." I say.

She opens her mouth, but her phone starts buzzing. Clare leaned over and grabbed the phone. She looked at the id and instantly dropped the phone, "Eli…"

A/N: 70 reviews = update


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! You are all super awesome! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Thank you especially to those who left me super long reviews to tell me a bit about themselves, it's always something I love, so please do it more!

P.S. for those who read A World of Wonder, only 5 more reviews!

So now I have 75 reviews so how about 85 for an update? Ten is totally do able right? Good!

Eli's POV:

Clare looked up at me, "Eli… it's, it's my dad…"

"IS that a bad thing?" I ask her. I really did not know much about Clare's family besides that one time I met her mom, but she was kind of on edge. Having just been in an accident I don't blame her.

She looked down as if she was sad, "Yes, very bad. I don't know what he could want."

"Maybe he just wants to talk?..." I hesitantly suggested.

She shook her head, "No. Trust me; he does not want to talk."

The sadness and slight fear in her eyes was obvious, "Clare what is so bad about your father."

"He is the reason I'm in this mess." She mumbled.

"What mess?" I ask, "Being here?"

"No. This is the best place I have been in a while." She admits to me as she snuggles up closer.

I gladly welcome Clare to my side. I want to comfort her in any way possible, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." Was all she said.

I nodded, "I won't invade your privacy. But let me know when you're ready to talk about it. I'd love to help."

"You can't, but thank you." She places her head on my chest, "I'm going to go back to sleep."

I nod and kiss her forehead once before I press my lips to hers, "Night sweetheart."

# # # # # # # # # #

Clare's POV:

I was not going to sleep. All I wanted was a few minutes of silence. My dad was a bad guy. The problem was my mom loved him so much she did not want to leave him. But I did.

Everywhere we went my dad got us in trouble. You see my dad had a serious case of sticky fingers. He would not settle for small stuff, no he would go for the big ticket ideas, like top secret flies from every company he works for.

My dad would come into a new company and steal all of their top secrets and sell them to rival companies for cash. I don't care if it put food on the table, it was wrong and I hated it.

All these thoughts were too much. Slowly I began to drift asleep in Eli's arms. This was the one place I felt safe closing my eyes.

When I knew for sure Clare was asleep I began to get tempted to check her phone. I did not want to invade her privacy, but I wanted to know what was so bad about her father.

Clare would hate me for it, but I grabbed her phone. Ten missed calls and five texts from Randal. Who was Randal? I guess it was her father?

Should I call it? Maybe. I decided to look at the texts.

_Clare call me_

_Honey answer your phone_

_Clare? Clare we have to go…_

_Clare I know you're mad but damn it pick up!_

_Fine, just have your stuff packed we leave tomorrow, your mom is getting you from the hospital._

Clare? Leaving. No. Not when she was so quiet about her dad. Something was up and there was no way I was letting her go with him.

I called in Nurse Ida. She came in and smiled at me. Ida was like my lovely grandmother. She was sweet and caring.

I smiled at her, "Ida, Clare's mom is planning to visit this afternoon and Clare REALLY does not want to see her or her father. Is there any way we could move up a floor or two?"

Ida nodded, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I blushed but nodded, "Yeah…"

Ida giggled, "I'll see what I can do baby. Is there any reason for me to be worried?"

"No." I lied, "Thanks Ida."

She smiled, "No problem. Be ready to move in an hour, I'll switch you with the lovely gentlemen upstairs."

She left me and I shifted down in the bed to hold Clare better. I just pressed my face to her curls and hoped for the best.

Clare's POV:

When I woke up, Eli was asleep on my head. I gently pushed him off and a nurse walked in the room. She was old but sweet looking, "Hello darling, are you ready?"

"For what?" I asked sleepily.

"To move rooms silly, Eli told me you needed to move up a room." She smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed and shook Eli awake, "Darling you did not tell Clare you two are moving?"

Eli looked guiltily at me, "Oh um we are moving."

"Why?" I ask.

He got out of bed, "Another guy needs this room." He looked at Ida as if he was telling her something. She nodded.

"Okay?" I say, but I am still really confused. Eli is not telling me something and I know it.

Anyway, we moved into the new room very quickly and Eli smiled at me, "Hey let's get out of here."

"What? I can't leave." I say.

Eli shakes his head, "I meant let's get out of this room silly. I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay." I say and I walk with him out the door. But I stop, "Eli I forgot my phone!"

"You don't need it." He sounds as if he is in a hurry to get me out.

"Just give me one second." I skip back to the room and grab my phone. That's weird. All my texts from my dad have been deleted. Oh no.

I run back to Eli, "Did you go through my phone!"

A/N: 85 reviews and we will all find out how pissed Clare is. That's only 10 reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So I am dedicating this chapter to g-hope-love-life and The Cliffhanger Girl because g-hope-life gives me a love of reviews and the Cliffhanger Girl is an amazing writer! So give them both lots of love! I can't believe I am already at 87 reviews! I am really hoping to get to 100 by the next two chapters? DO you think that's do able? I hope so! If not, oh well! But it would make me really happy!

Eli's POV:

Oh shit, Clare knew I went through her phone. It was pointless to lie to her. I mean who else would go through her phone?

I nod, "Yeah… I'm really sorry."

Clare looks really angry, "ELI! That was my personal business, what makes you think its okay to look at it!" She screams.

I drop my head with shame, "Please don't be mad at me baby, I'm just looking after you!"

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah looking out for me by breaking into my personal phone!"

"Clare, please, I'm sorry!" I argue.

She huffs, "Why are we moving rooms? Really, tell me!"

I nod, "Your parents are coming to get you. They said you needed to go. I don't know where or why, but I don't want you to go. I'm worried."

"But Eli you should have talked to me. Do you know how much trouble I am going to be in for you seeing those texts!" She starts to pace.

I go over to her and wrap my arms around her. She tries to push me off, but I hold her tighter, "Clare, you don't have to go."

She throws her hands up, "Of course I do! It's my family Eli!"

"Well they obviously don't give a shit about you if they are dragging you into this mess!" I yell.

Clare begins to cry, "You think I don't know that! Huh? You think I don't know that this is going to end badly? Well guess what Eli; I don't have any other options!" She sobs.

I hated seeing her cry. I completely hated it, "No, Clare how can you not see you have another option!"

Clare laughs, "Ha! What would that be? Turn my dad in? He would beat the shit out of me!"

He beats her? "Clare… does he…?"

She nods, "Sometimes…"

I sigh, "Clare…baby why didn't you tell me…?" I ask her.

Clare's crying gets worse. She shakes her head, "I- I- I couldn't! Eli he would kill me!"

I take her in my arms and to my surprise she doesn't push me off, "I'm scarred Eli!"

I nod, "Clare, don't go. Please."

"Eli I have to." She sighs.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I can't- I don't have anywhere else to go." She says.

"Babe, look right in front of you!" I try to show her that I'm here.

Clare smiles wide, "Eli?"

I nod, "You can come stay with me! I know you still have a few weeks here, but you only have a month of high school left. And then you can come to school with me!"

Clare shakes her head, "I need to see my parents."

"Why?" I ask her, "Wouldn't that make it worse?"

She shakes her head, "I think I can work something out so I can stay. But not with you. I need my own place."

"But Clare-" I try.

She shakes her head, "I need my own place. Sure, we can do sleep overs, I just need my own place."

I nod, "Aright, I'll talk to the reception lady and tell her to send your parents up."

She smiles, "Thank you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

My dad came in the room followed by my mom. Eli and I were sitting on my bed. He smiled at them, "Hey, I'm Eli. I'm Clare's boyfriend."

They both nod, "Hi."

"Mom, dad, I want to see if we can work out a deal." I say calmly as I can.

"What kind of deal?" My dad asks.

I sigh, "I want to stay here, at Degrassi with my friends."

"No." My dad says, "No way in hell, Clare I am about to get arrested! It's time to go!"

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Eli cuts in.

I smile, "Thanks."

My mom sighs, "Clare you can't stay by yourself."

"Why not?" I ask.

"You're a child!" My dad yells.

Eli huffs, "Either you stop yelling at her or I will call security and have your ass arrested."

My dad glares, "Great boyfriend you have there."

I giggle before I kiss Eli full on the mouth, "He is the best."

Eli smiles proudly, "Aw thanks babe."

"We are sitting right here!" My mom yells.

I giggle, "Oh I know. But you guys don't seem to watch what you do around me, so I don't see why I need to watch what I do around you."

"Clare, the point is, you can't stay. We are a family and you have to come." He says.

"No dad, we are NOT a family. Families don't put each other in positions like this. Real families are good to each other. You guys are the sorriest excuses for parents I have ever seen!" I yell.

My mom nods, "I know." She says to my surprise, "Clare I am sorry for all of this. I wish things were different, but they aren't."

My dad shakes his head, "That's right, they aren't, so we just have to make due and stick together."

"Why?" Eli asks, "No offense, but Clare would be better off here."

I smile at him before looking back at my parents, "Look we will always be family, but I need to get out of this mess. I have a good idea."

"We are listening." They tell me.

I nod, "I would like to say stay here and finish out my year at Degrassi. Then I would like to go to school. I propose me getting an apartment in Eli's complex so I have someone to look out for me, but we won't be living together. I want money each month so I can survive and I want you guys to pay for my college."

"Now why would we agree to that?" My dad asks.

I smile, "Because if you don't, I'll call the cops and tell them everything. And I mean ALL of it. So, do we have a deal?"

A/N: Reviews if you want an answer!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! So here I go with another chapter! I can't believe I am already at 100 reviews! This calls for celebration! This chapter is for Julia, the wonderful anon who put me up to 100 reviews, I love you Julia!

Please send me in any suggestions you have!

Eli's POV:

Clare's parents sat there staring at us. I hoped they would let Clare stay because I would not let her go. Eventually her dad nodded, "Fine. You stay. I don't care."

He got up and stormed out. I smiled wide, "Yes!" I leaned over and kissed Clare soundly.

She gripped my hair, but pushed me off quickly. She blushed and her mom smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry Clare. Here." She took $1,000 in cash out of her purse and handed it to Clare, "Just a little to get you started, and I will head over to a bank and send a transfer to your credit card okay?"

Clare nods, "Thanks mom."

Clare's mom hugs her and Clare smiles, "I love you."

Her mom smiles back, "I love you two Clare."

And she walked out of the door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A few minutes later Clare finally speaks up, "Will you go look at apartments when I get out of here?" She asks.

I nod eagerly, "I would love to Clare. You could get one in my building even."

Clare smiles, "That would be nice, we could be neighbors."

Clare pats the spot in her bed next to her. I get out of my chair and crawl into the bed with her. She curls in my side. I kiss her head, "We could have sleepovers." I whisper huskily in her ear.

She giggles, "I would like that."

"Me too." I tell her.

"Eli, why am I here for a month?" She asks.

I shrug, "They say it takes time for psychological healing."

"So shouldn't I be in a mental ward?" She asks.

Again, I shrug. I really didn't ask questions after I saw her, she was beautiful, I really did not know much about her condition, "Do you want to be moved there?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "I like the idea of being here for so long because I got to be with you and I got out of the house, but now that none of those are a problem, why am I still here?"

I look out her little hospital window, "Do you want me to see if I can get you sprung out for good behavior?"

Clare smiles shyly, "Would you mind?"

I smile, "I would love to get you out. I'll ask tonight. You feel find and everything right?"

Clare grabs the collar of my shirt, "I feel better than fine."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Later that afternoon I was taking a nap on Eli's lap. He was rubbing my head and I was really comfortable. Slowly, I sat up a bit so he knew I was awake. Eli smiled and pressed his lips to my head, "How was the nap beautiful?"

"It was good." I say sleepily before I stretch.

Eli tickles my sides and I drop my arms, giggling, "Hey!"

He rolls his eyes, "So I asked about you getting out of here…"

"And?" I asked with excitement.

He smiled, "You can go home baby!"

I wrapped my arms around him, but my excitement quickly faded, "But I don't have an apartment yet!" I began to panic.

Eli took both my hands in his, "Deep breaths Clare. In and out."

I breathed while he spoke, "You are going to stay with me okay?"

I think it was supposed to be more of a question, but it did not sound like it. I protested, "Eli…"

He shook his head, "If you want to get out of here, you can come home with me. Besides you can't get an apartment by tonight, much less have a bed in it."

I suddenly feel a little nervous, "But here in the hospital, the bed is small, so sharing it is no big deal, but in an actual bed…"

Eli's face dropped, "Clare I'm not going to force you into anything. Please say you know that?"

I sighed in relive, "I know, but I guess I'm just nervous, I've never shared an actual bed with a boy…"

He smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But you were just so sweet and warm and I know I can trust you."

"Thank you for saying that." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed, "So when can I go?"

He shrugged, "You need to stay for one more night of final testing and then I guess you can go."

"Alright." I say, before curling back into him and falling back asleep.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare, you need to take your meds." Eli gently shook me awake.

I smiled and took the glass of water from him, "Thank you."

Once I swallowed the pill I curled back up in the covers, but he pulled them off, "Babe, you need to get a few shots and then we can go back to my place and sleep okay?"

I sighed and got out of bed. Since I had been asleep most of the evening, Eli got up and helped me out the door.

We got to the regular rooms and a man with a clip board was sitting there, "Ms. Edwards is it?"

I smiled, "Hi."

He smiled back, "Will you have a seat and close the door? We need to run you through a little emotional testing before we can be sure you are stable enough to be released."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Eli can either stay or go whatever you are comfortable with." He told me.

I looked at Eli and he shrugged, "Whatever you're comfortable with."

I pat the spot next to me, "He can stay."

Eli smiled and sat down next to me. I scooted closer to him. The doctor began, "Miss Edwards, can you tell me about your home life?"

Oh boy…

A/N: IMPORTANT! I DON'T THINK ELI WAS THE GUY WITH THE GUN IN THE PROMOS! LET'S ALL NOT FREAK OUT! Did anyone else hear them on much music when they said they shot the opening for next season? I am not worried, but I will not stop writing Eclare no matter what! I love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I have 112 reviews! I feel so blessed, thank you guys so much! I am thinking about 3 more chapters of this story, depending on the number of reviews I get and of course if I get inspired to do more. I'm just not sure yet. I love you guys! Ten reviews for an update!

Eli's POV:

The doctor began, "Miss Edwards, can you tell me about your home life?"

I reached for Clare's hand and squeezed it, "its okay." I whispered.

She swallowed, "Um, I- I um…. My home life is… good, it's good."

The doctor nodded and wrote some things down, "Do you have both parents?"

She nods, "I did."

"Did?" He asked.

She scooted closer to me, "Um I…I have them, I'm just moving out soon."

The doctor writes some stuff down, "So why are you moving out?"

"College?" She says with a bit more confidence.

"Okay, what college?" He asks.

"Toronto U." She smiles at me.

He scribbles it down, "Hard school to get into, I guess the accident didn't affect your grades?"

"No sir, I have been helping her with her homework." I state.

Clare's head falls on my shoulder, "He's a great teacher."

The doctor raises an eyebrow, "So you two are…close?"

"Eli's my boyfriend." She smiles.

The doctor writes that down, "Boyfriend huh? Did you know him before coming here?"

"No, we met when I was admitted." She explains.

"Do you think that has affected you? Mentally? Maybe physically…?" He hinted.

"We're not having sex!" I kind of yelled.

Clare blushed, "He's only made me happier, but no, nothing really physical besides little kisses."

The doctor nodded, "Well Clare, it seems you have a very…colorful life, but nothing wrong, so you may go."

She smiled widely, "Thank you doctor!"

I took her hand, "Come on, we have plans."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"You know I think I'll miss this little hospital bed." Clare sighs as I throw her bag over my shoulder.

"Why?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her from behind.

She clung to my arms, "But we spent so much time here."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "We'll spend time at my place and soon you're place too, but the bed will be bigger and…we'll have a couch!" I smirked.

Clare dropped her head and kissed my arms, "You're right, I'm over it, let's go."

She giggled and pulled me out of the room.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"I like you're apartment." Clare said as I showed her around.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

We walked around into my bedroom, "And this is where we will be sleeping." I dropped her bag on the floor by my bed, "If you want to, you can put your stuff in the drawers or the closets, I don't use a lot of the space, so there should be plenty of room."

She smiled, "Thanks, but I should hopefully have my own place in a couple days. Didn't you say you got me a showing tomorrow?"

I nod, "Yeah, but I just want you to be comfortable."

She smiled, "I am, thanks."

"So bedtime?" I ask. It was getting kind of late, and she needed her rest.

"Shower time." She stated.

I smirked and she quickly clarified, "For me!"

I chuckled and kissed her perfect cinnamon curls, "Sorry you have to use guy's conditioner, I promise I'll get you some more girly stuff tomorrow."

"Eli this is only for a few days." She states.

I nod, "I know, but if you ever sleep over or your power goes out, or you have a nightmare, I want my place to be open to you okay?"

"Thank you Eli." She kissed my cheek and headed for the shower.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I sat in my living room and watched TV while Clare showered. I decided to fix us some mac and cheese in case she got hungry later.

Clare called me, "Eli! I forgot my clothes; could you grab me my Pj's?"

I went into her bag and pulled out her green bible camp tee shirt and a pair of her fuzzy shorts before handing it to her through the door. She took them, "Thank you and proceeded to shut the door, but opened it so all I could see was her face, "Um I- I need…" She trailed off, but I figured it out.

"Oh! Um… is it okay if I…?" I blushed.

She giggled, "Yeah…"

I nod and walk over to her bag, fishing for a pair of panties. I pull out a simple white cotton pair of panties and hand them to her, "Are these okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She took the underwear and shut the door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I combed through my hair before openening the bathroom door. Something smelled good in the kitchen, so I followed the smell.

"Mm what is that?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen to see Eli cooking.

He smiles at me, "You know, gourmet….easy mac?"

I giggle, "You're so cute."

He smirks, "I know."

I glare and Eli pulls me to him and dips the ladle in the food, getting a bite for me, "Try it."

I giggle as I take a bite off of the ladle, "Mm! Eli that is amazing!" It was the best mac and cheese I had ever had!

He chuckles, "I have a secret ingredient."

I smiled, "My boyfriend doctor by day, mac and cheese specialist by night."

Eli rolled his eyes and made me a bowl and one for himself, "Just eat."

We curled up on the couch and ate our food; I ended up having three bowls of it!

I put my bowl down and curled up into my strong boyfriend's side. He kissed my cheeks, "Come on, let's get to bed love."

Eli flipped off the TV and carried me bridal style to his bed. I smiled as he sat me down. Eli turned off the lights and climbed into bed with me.

I scooted over to him and he smiled before pulling me into his warm arms, "I love this bed." I smiled.

He kissed my lips, "I told you so."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

In the middle of the night I was waken up by Clare shrieking my name, "Eli!" Then there was a loud thud.

A/N: What happened to Clare? Ten reviews to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So only two more chapters after this, so review review review okay? I love you guys, ten to continue!

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Also, we are still looking for an Eli for my RP and we are going to ignore the Eli Clare break up and just keep going in their relationship, so we need an Eli! If anyone is interested, make a blog and message me at true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com and NEVER say your gender please.

Clare's POV:

_Dream:_

"_Clare come on! Let's go!" Randal grabbed Clare's arm and tried to pull her out the door._

"_Don't touch me!" The blue eyed girl cried._

_Randal pushed her against the wall, "Why do you have to be so damn difficult all the time! Just do what I say bitch!" Randal slapped the innocent small girl across the face._

"_Daddy stop! Please!" She begged, but her cries could not be heard._

"_All you do is whine and complain about how I'm a bad father and I wish you would just shut the fuck up!" He slammed her back hard against the wall._

_The terrified girl let tears slip down her cheeks, he would hurt her, she would cry, they would leave. As always._

"_I know what will shut you up!" Randal pulled out a knife and the only thing the girl knew to do was cry for her boyfriend, "Eli!"_

_Cut Dream_

"Eli!" I woke up as I fell off the bed and my butt slammed on the floor.

Eli shot awake, "Clare!" He helped me back into bed and I instantly curled up in his side.

He noticed me sniffling and he gently caressed my cheek, "Clare, please don't cry. Tell me what happened."

"Eli…I-I was…it was my dad he- he hit me." I stuttered.

Eli took an angry breath, "Clare…where did he go? I'm going to call that cops, that basturd deserves to die!"

He reached for the phone, but I reached for Eli, "Stop please, I just I need you to hold me okay?"

Eli wrapped his big strong arms around me. I buried my face in his arm. He smelled so good….safe, I loved it.

He kissed the nape of my neck, "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

I shook my head, "I just want to go to sleep okay?"

"Just one more question okay?" He asked soft.

"Okay, ask away." I said as we slipped back down in the covers. He pulled me up against his chest and I pressed the balls of my feet to his knees behind mine.

Eli hesitated, "He didn't…um did he ever….ra-"

I cut him off, "no, never."

He took a sigh of relief, "Good, then I would have to kill him."

"Goodnight Eli." I whispered.

Eli kissed my cheek, "Goodnight Clare, wake me up if you need me okay?"

"Okay."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I woke up again with the sudden urge to puke. I got out of bed so fast, it woke Clare up.

I ran to the bathroom with her running after me. I collapsed on the floor and began to puke my guts out in the toilet. Clare knelt down next to me and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Oh baby…" She sympathized as the contents of my guts spilled out in the toilet.

I puked for ten more minutes before wiping my mouth on a tissue and flushing the toilet.

I tried to stand up, but I was weak. Clare smiled weakly before helping me up. I felt bad, letting her carry my wait, but I didn't want to sleep on the bathroom floor.

She helped me under the covers and walked back to the bathroom, quickly returning with a thermometer.

"Open up." She demanded as she sat on the bed.

I opened my mouth and she took my temperature. She pulled it from my mouth, "100 fever, you're sick sweetheart."

I groaned, "How am I supposed to take care of you if I am sick?"

She pressed a finger to my lips, "Shhh, I'll take care of you okay? We can put off the apartment thing for a few days okay."

I smiled softly, "Thanks Clare."

She kissed my cheek, "So how can I help?"

I shrug, "Can you just lay with me? We can go to the store tomorrow okay?"

Clare nods and slips under the covers with me. Instead of her cuddling up to me, she drags me to rest on her chest. I smile and place a soft kiss on her neck, "Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I got up early the next morning and wrote a note to Eli:

_Slipped out for some supplies, be back soon- (heart) Clare_

I made my trip to the grocery store quick. I wanted to get back in case Eli woke up and needed me. It was nice to be needed.

I grabbed 7 up, orange juice, tea, a few antibiotics, popsicles, and soup. I also ran by the video store and got all of Eli's favorite movies. We were good to go.

When I got back, I dropped Eli's keys on the table, made him some tea and took it back to the bedroom.

He was wide awake and groaning, "Clare! I feel awful!"

I frowned and put the tea down on the bedside table, "What can I do?"

"Come lay with me." He gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" I ask as I climb into bed.

He flops onto me and rests his head on my chest, "You're an angel, you know that."

I blush, "Rest." I whisper in his ear.

"I can't, not when I'm sick." He complained.

"I brought some movies; do you want to look at them?" I ask.

He nods, "Yes please."

I go grab the bag of movies and bring the bag back to Eli. He grabs one of the many horror movies. I pop it in and crawl back in bed. Eli lays on me and I wrap my fingers in his hair. Before I know it, he is fast asleep. I press a kiss to his head, "Sleep tight baby."

A/N: Filter chapter! Better one next time! Oh and my group still needs and Eli, so someone make and account and message me true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. I know I have not updated in a while, believe me I know. But I need you guys to know why before you get mad at me. Guys I'm swamped. Until summer, I can only update so many stories at a time. Please be patient with me. until I say I quit on a story, there will be an update.

My mom's home town was torn apart in the Alabama tornado. Pleasant Grove Alabama was a huge piece of my childhood and now it's ripped to shreds. I have relatives and friends down there, so I am sorry if I just was not up to updating. Honestly, I still am not up to it, but I will force myself to because the world has to go on, right?

One more chapter after this one! But it will take extra reviews to get that chapter!

Clare's POV:

"Clare?" El**i** asked fuzzily as he woke up.

I gently pushed my fingers through his hair, "How are you fee**l**ing baby?"

He drapped his arm around my st**o**mach, "Sick."

"Do you want anything?" I asked him as my fingers played with his hair.

He nodded, "I'm hungry."

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Soup okay?"

"Yummy." He yawned.

"I'll be right back." I pulled my fingers from his hair and got up to make the soup.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

12 hours and six bowls of soup later I woke up on Clare's chest. She smiled at me, "Hey you."

I sat up, "Hey beautiful."

"How do you feel?" She asked me as she smiled.

"Good, I think the sleep helped." I told her.

She smiled, "Good because I made an appointment to look at the apartment across the hall."

I asked, "Steve mo**v**ed out?"

She nodd**e**d, "Yesterday."

"So **y**ou could be a mere five steps away?" I smiled.

She nodded egerly, "If you w**o**uld like that."

"I wo**u**ld LOVE that."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"So here we are." The real estate agent unlocked the apartment and let Eli and I step in.

It was nice. It was bigger than Eli's apartment, but I did not have any stuff to fill it with so I think I would get lonely in a bigger place.

"What do you think?" Eli asked me as he wrapped his arms around my hips.

I shrugged, "It's okay."

"Okay? Clare this place is amazing!" He told me as we walked around the kitchen island counter.

I shrugged once again, "It's not that it's bad it's just…" I trailed off.

Eli picked up where I left off, "It's just…?"

"Too big?" I said.

"Oh." He replied, "Well how much smaller do you want to go? Most apartments here are around this size."

I frowned, "Well mine needs to be a lot smaller, if I'm living alone, I like to be cozy not spacious."

He nodded, "Um okay, well…should we get out of here?"

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare hated the past three apartments we checked out. They were all too big or empty or scary for her and she just hated all of them.

Something was wrong and I wanted to know what.

On the ride over to the final apartment of the day I asked her, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

"Clare." I warned.

She sighed, "I'm just tired, can we go home?"

"Home huh?" I chuckled.

"I meant your place." She said coldly.

What did I do?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare was laying on my side as we watched TV. She hadn't said more than two words since the drive home. I could not tell if she was mad or sad or what. But I wanted to know.

"Clare?" I asked.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're watching TV?" She said hesitantly.

I shook my head, "No I mean with you. What's wrong? Please tell me…"

She sighed, "I feel weird Eli."

"How so?" I stroked her soft curls.

She pressed her head against my hand and smiled, "Keep doing that, it feels good."

I nodded and continued to work her scalp, "Please tell me sweetheart."

"I feel like things are moving so fast." She admitted.

"With us?" I asked her, hoping for a no.

She shook her head, "No, I like us the way we are. But I mean in a few days I will get my own place, and my family is gone everything will change and I just…" She stopped.

"Tell me, please, I want to understand." I coaxed her.

She sighed again, "Is the offer to stay with you still open?"

I smiled, "Like for good? No other apartment? Just me and you here?"

"Nevermind." She got up and walked to the bedroom, closing the door quitley. What was going on!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare?" I asked quitley as I went into the bedroom an hour later.

I walked over to the bed and she was laying there with a tear stained face, "I'm sorry." She managed to say.

I went over to the bed and sat down next to her, opening my arms to her. To my she came crawling into my embrace, "I know I have been weird lately, I guess the idea of being alone really scarred me a lot more than I thought."

I kissed her cheek, "Clare you don't have to be alone, stay here okay? Don't go."

She took a deep breath and smiled at me, "You know what Eli?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A/N: How will Eli react to this?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! So here I go with the last chapter, I have two new ideas for stories, plus I posted a new one three days ago, so replacements are in the works. I love you guys and thank you so much for supporting me through my stories!

Please be sure to review my new story: A Place For You And I, I have a lemon chapter coming if I get let's say 45 on that one? Okay?

**Quick note for my Eli, hey, I want to do something between our Eli and Clare, I just got an idea for it, so get on tumblr when you get the chance!**

And one more thing for all you guys, A World of Wonder needs two more reviews as well as Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, before I update those, so let's make that happen.

I love you all!

Also, booyah-itsadamt if you see this, this chapter is dedicated to you!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"I love you…" Clare said.

Woah. She loves me?

I could not help but blurt out, "I love you too!"

Clare blushed, "Really….?"

I nodded eagerly, "Hell yeah! Of course I love you baby girl."

Clare smiled, "Then kiss me you idiot!"

And I did. I cupped her face and gently pressed my lips to hers. Clare clutched my forearms and opened her mouth to me. I gladly slipped my tongue in her mouth. She moaned in the kiss.

I slid my hands down her perfect body and held her hips tightly. Clare broke the kiss, "One more thing."

I waited as she fumbled with her finger before pulling off the silver chastity band, "I want you to have this…"

"What?" I tried to hold my smile.

Clare blushed, "I want to…."

"You want me to make love to you?" I asked with a little too much excitement.

Clare shook her head, "No."

I tried not to frown, "Oh."

Clare shook her head, "I want to do something though, not sex, but more than kissing…."

"Like foreplay?" I asked.

She nodded, "I think so, yeah."

"Are you sure? There is no pressure, you know." I tried to reassure her.

Clare seemed set in her choice, "I really want to Eli….as long as you do?"

"Yes!" I smiled and brought my tone down, "Well…yeah."

Clare giggled but then shifted awkwardly, "So…"

I took the hint and scooped her up, "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable…." And I cupped her as I took her to my…well now our, bedroom."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli laid me down gently on our bed and he crawled on top of me. I was nervous, fucking nervous, but Eli being gentle was helping a bit.

Eli cupped my cheek, "You're shaking a little bit, are you alright?"

I nodded a little, "Kinda nervous, but I'm okay."

He nodded, "Have you ever done this before?"

I shook my head, "No."

Eli smiled in the slightest and kissed my forehead, "Well then Clare Edwards you have made me a lucky man. Are you still sure you want to?"

I pulled him down for a reassuring kiss, "Yes."

Eli kissed my lips once, "If you ever at any point get uncomfortable or it hurts or you just want me to stop, tell me right away."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Eli."

He took that as a reassurance and he began kissing down my neck…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

My hands rested at the hem of Clare's night shirt and my lips pressed against where her shirt met the hallow of her throat. Slowly, I tried to raise the hem. Clare immediately beat my hands away and I raised them in defense, "Sorry, too far?"

She shook her head, "C-could you maybe…take yours off first?" She asked shyly.

I smiled and nodded, "If it makes you more comfortable, of course….I'm just a little skinny though…"

Clare reached for the back of my neck and pulled my face down so our noses touched, "I love you, and I don't care."

I chuckled and could not help but peck her lips quickly, "Do you want to take it off for me…?" I asked shyly.

Clare blushed, "…..yeah…."

I raised my arms and sat back so Clare could pull the shirt from my body. She smiled wide, "You're perfect Eli."

Clare kissed the top of my chest, "Absolutely perfect."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli went to remove my shirt again and this time I nodded, allowing it.

Eli slowly raised the hem of my shirt, leaving little kisses on my skin as it was revealed to him. He kissed the area between the cups of my bra once, "You are so fucking beautiful…"

I blushed, "Thanks…."

Eli hesitantly cupped my breasts. I felt so good I could not help but moan, "Mmm Eli…"

Eli smirked in satisfaction as he massaged my breasts. His big hands felt really good as they massaged me, but I wanted to feel him.

I gently moved his hands and sat up to unhook my bra. Eli stopped me, "W-wait! Can I?" Eli's hands rested over mine.

I smiled, "Yeah." I moved my hands and let Eli unhook my bra. He discarded it to the floor and smiled at me.

"Remember when I said you were beautiful?" He asked as his eyes gazed at my breasts, refusing to look away.

I giggled, "Yes?"

He took one of my breasts in his course hands and my toes curled, "Multiply that by one million and you aren't even close to how beautiful you are now…"

"Eli…." I moaned, overwhelmed in pleasure.

He switched to my other breast and gave it the same treatment. His hands were so warm and gently, but he defiantly had experience. He kissed my lips as he continued to massage me for a few minutes, before he pulled his hands away. I moaned at the loss, "Eli…"

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, "Relax, I'm not done. Would you like me to continue or may I move on?"

I blushed, "Move on…."

Eli nodded and his lips began to work at my stomach. He trailed his mouth from my sternum, to my belly button. His tongue twirled in it for a few seconds before his lips made their way to the snap of my jeans. He looked up at me with his deep green eyes as if he was asking my permission. I blushed once more, "….yours first?"

Eli stood up from the bed and undid his jeans, dropping them quickly and getting back on the bed. He looked back up at me, "Clare?"

I smiled, "Go ahead."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you…" He hesitated.

I nodded, "Please Eli."

Eli's long fingers fumbled with my jeans until he finally got them undone. He pulled them from my legs and kissed both my ankles before going for my lips, "I love you, and you are so gorgeous to me…"

I smiled wide, "I love you too, so much, my Elijah."

"Your Elijah eh?" He smiled a crooked grin.

I giggled, "I'm yours if you're mine?"

Eli kissed my lips once more before slipping off my underwear, "Then miss Clare Edwards, I am defiantly all yours."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare's legs instantly shut as I tugged off her underwear. I frowned, "Clare, it's okay, I won't hurt you…"

She nodded, "I'm just really nervous about this part…"

"Why is that?" I asked her.

She blushed, "Will it…hurt?"

I shrugged, "It may be a little uncomfortable at first and I am sorry about that, I can always stop if you want?"

Clare shook her head, "N-no."

I nodded once before placing a loving kiss on her lips, "I do love you my Clare."

I slipped my finger inside Clare's dripping hole. The second I did Clare wrinkled her nose, a little uncomfortably.

I frowned, "You okay?"

She whimpered a bit in pain, "Um….n-no, not really, is it supposed to feel weird?"

I nodded, "At first, do you want me to stop?"

Clare shook her head, "Um, just move your fingers okay, it will get better right?"

I nodded and kissed her lips, "I promise it will get better."

I started to slowly pump my fingers as I rubbed the pad of my thumb on her clit. She was still whimpering and it was killing me. I did not like hurting her.

After a few more minutes, I had decided to just pull my fingers out, but she let out a….moan?

"Eli… mmm…." She moaned.

I smiled wide, "Does that feel good Clare?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she wriggled in pleasure, "Y-yeah… I f-feel like…" She trailed off.

I smirked in satisfaction as I pushed a little deeper. Clare cried out, "E-Eli!"

I curled my fingers inside her and her breathing became erratic, "F-faster, please….I feel…." She trailed off again.

I moved my fingers faster inside of her. Clare was wriggling and I felt her walls clench around my fingers. I shifted down and attached my mouth to her clit. I sucked on it for only a few seconds before Clare came, "Eli!"

I smiled at the sound of her orgasm and I licked up her sweet juices, "That was great Eli…"

I smiled and kissed her lips, "I'm so glad you enjoyed it…."

Clare blushed, "Can I…?" She gestured to my throbbing cock. I shook my head, "Not tonight okay? I want tonight to be about you."

Clare nodded, "Fine…."

I pouted, "Come on, don't be mad…"

She giggled and kissed my cheek, "But you will let me one day?"

I smiled, "Clare any other day you are more than welcome to okay? Now let's get to sleep."

Clare reached for the covers and pulled them over us. Clare settled into my side, "Eli?"

"Yes my dear?" I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly in my arms.

She giggled, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked her.

She pressed a kiss to my bare chest, "For healing me."

My heart just swelled at her statement. I pressed my lips onto hers and gave her the best kiss I could, "Clare, if I healed you then I must have been broken before, because you my dear, you healed me."

A/N: Well….reviews?


End file.
